


套路

by Feather_0



Series: 套路 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_0/pseuds/Feather_0
Summary: 文案:人生如戏，全靠演技。想在一中过得去，你不戏精怎么行？什么？你不演？那么，不好意思，你只能被套路了。腹黑套路假面攻×有时犯傻傲娇受（1V1，年下HE，套路与被套路的故事，强强联手，一切尽在掌握之中）





	1. 简介

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿中，预计长篇（感情戏进展较快）

书名:《套路》 

作者:洛羽Z，与千羽白Y联动小说 

主角:叶忱遥、宋云 

配角:楚云清、楚辰风、叶琅羽、苏云风等


	2. 开学

“今天是一中开学的日子，高二要重新分班你知道吗？”  
“当然，我可是和宋云一个班啊，机会多难得呀。”  
“那，好好表现。我就不送了？”  
“知道了，哥，你很啰嗦。我先走了。”  
待人走远后，先前那人才喃喃自语道：“宋云命中注定的一劫终于要来了，解开便是缘，也罢，去找宋辰下棋吧。”

一中的通告栏前挤满了人，人群的最后方有两个人在对话。  
“云哥，你在几班？”  
“高二13班。”回答的正是宋云。  
“云哥果然牛逼！”  
这时，从后面走来一个人，一把勾上宋云脖子。  
“小云儿，和我做同桌，怎么样？”  
“拒绝。”宋云面无表情。  
“你又想自己一个人坐？”  
“再说。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“楚云清，你很烦。”  
楚云清是谁啊，那可是宋云的发小，面对宋云自然不慌，还是一副笑嘻嘻的模样：“好啊，那就去教室吧。”

在一中，高二能被分到13班的自然都是尖子生中的尖子生，一群人早早地在教室坐好了，但是吧，一个班里总会有那么几个特例，就像此时，教室里还很突兀地空出了四个座位，正好是两对同桌。

楚云清一路上都挂着一副笑脸，但到了教室门口时，就变得像宋云那样冷了。  
宋云在一旁冷眼看待：“你就作吧你，也就你哥不说。”  
变了一副表情，楚云清说话的语气也随之改变：“所以我才喜欢我哥，不然你以为怎样。”

两人走进教室，在左侧的空位置坐了下来，宋云在前，楚云清在后。  
没过多久，又走进一人，近看会发现与楚云清有几分相似之处，正是他哥楚辰风。  
楚辰风这人，性子大概是几人之中最冷淡的，也就看见楚云清后他脸色才能缓和些。只见他非常自然地走到楚云清右边坐下，嘴角微微勾起，挂上了一抹淡笑。

铃声响起，进来一个手里拿着一叠教案的人。来人自我介绍道：“我叫苏云风，之后的两年将作为你们的班主任和语文老师，希望大家能好好相处。”并在黑板上写下自己的名字。  
写完后，他转过身，扫视一眼班级，问道：“宋云同学，你的同桌呢？还没来吗？”  
“不知道。”


	3. 叶忱瑶？

“报告。对不起，老师，我迟到了。”  
就在这时，最后一人来到了教室门口。  
“开学第一天就迟到可不好。同学，你叫什么名字？”  
“叶忱瑶。”  
苏云风看了一眼手中的名单，微微点头：“叶忱遥是吧。”  
“是的。对了，老师，是琼瑶的瑶，不是遥远的遥，名单上打错了。”  
苏云风用笔改掉名单上的名字：“嗯，我知道了，进来吧，坐宋同学旁边。”  
宋云开口：“老师，申请换座位，我不想和他坐。”  
叶忱遥脚步顿了顿，然后继续往后排走。  
苏云风：“忱遥，你就坐那儿。”  
“好的，老师。”  
宋云略有愠色：“云风，我说我要换座位。”  
苏云风恍若未闻，神色淡然。  
“苏云风！”  
“我听着呢。但是现在，我是你的老师，你的班主任，安静点，在座位上好好待着。还有，这是在学校里，不要喊我名字。”  
叶忱遥虽然看起来瘦瘦高高，弱不禁风的样子，却也丝毫不怂，稳稳当当地在宋云旁边坐下。  
宋云见他已经坐下，只好一脸不情愿的样子，最后也没说什么。  
下课铃响后，苏云风让大家熟悉一下新同学，出了教室。  
叶忱遥先行开口：“同桌，你好。我叫叶忱瑶，你叫什么？”  
“宋云。”  
“你就是宋云？很高兴认识你。”  
“嗯。”  
同学们三三两两地聚在一起，教室里不一会儿就响起了絮絮索索的讨论声。  
“那个叶忱瑶是谁啊？名单上的名字都打错了。”  
“不知道啊，从来没听说过。”  
“他知道云哥是谁吗，就敢这样巴士去。”  
“长得这么白净，是小白脸吧。”  
“话这么多，云哥估计是要不耐烦了。”  
“等云哥发火，就有好戏看了。”  
可出乎众人意料的是，先前对座位安排十分不满意的宋云，居然和叶忱遥心平气和地相处了一天。

放学时分，教室里还剩下四人。  
先说话的是楚辰风：“筱卿，你和筱云先走，我有点事，等会儿来。”  
楚云清和宋云闻言离开教室，可叶忱遥竟仍未走。  
楚辰风：“叶忱瑶，不是叶忱遥？”  
叶忱遥神色镇定自若：“是的。”  
“接近宋云有什么企图？”  
“他长得好看啊，而且他不是一中人气榜的TOP1么。”  
“高一是哪个班的？”  
“高一1班。会长，你的问题是不是有点多？”  
“认识叶绯云吗？”  
“查户口不是你的职责……风哥。”叶忱遥说完，就头也不回地离开了。  
在听到“风哥”这个称呼时，楚辰风的眼神就有些恍惚了，他看着叶忱遥离开：“回来了。叶忱遥。叶忱瑶么？”  
过了一会儿后，楚辰风才走出教室，快步跟上走在大路上的楚云清和宋云。  
楚云清见他跟上，笑着问他：“辰风，你和叶忱瑶说了什么呀？”  
楚辰风则神色匆忙：“没什么。”  
楚云清听到这个答案，脸上依旧笑着，眸光却晦暗了几分：“那我就不问了。哥，要是有事，你得告诉我。”  
“嗯，知道了。”


	4. 宋哥

宋云三人在宿舍区门口分离。楚辰风进了A2栋，宋云则进了A1栋，而楚云清站在A1栋门口，目送楚辰风的身影消失后才转身进去。  
宋云和楚云清的宿舍是1404四人间宿舍。一中的住宿条件非常好，四人宿舍是四个单独的房间加上一个客厅再配上一个厨房、两个卫生间和两个浴室组成的。因为宿舍区的楼比较多，所以在高一时1404一直都是两个人住。  
楚辰风由于担任学生会会长一职，学校特批了2414单人宿舍给他，再加上他性子本来就比较冷，所以朋友不多。  
1404里，宋云和楚云清正坐在客厅稍作休息，这时，有人敲响宿舍门。  
楚云清走去开门，门口站着的，是背着挎包，拉着一个白色行李箱的叶忱遥。  
“楚云清是吗？”  
“嗯。有事？”  
“你哥说有急事找你。”  
楚云清知道和他哥有关就等不住了，赶忙跑了出去。  
接着叶忱遥就走进1404，看到了宋云。  
“同桌？你好，你也是这个宿舍的吗？”  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“啊，我刚办好住宿证明，因为宿舍不够了，所以苏老师让我来1404，说是有空房间。”  
“一中不是很多空宿舍？苏云风什么毛病？同桌就算了，宿舍还这样......”  
“唔，我也不清楚，不过，以后我们就是室友啦，请多多关照。”  
“......算了，两个空房间你挑一个。”  
“谢谢同桌！我可以叫你宋哥吗？”  
宋云的眼眸中显出一种复杂的神情：“.…..随便你。”  
另一边，楚云清赶到了2414。  
“辰风，叶忱瑶说你找我有事。怎么了？”  
“叶忱遥？哦，对，你先进来吧。”


End file.
